A Dream
by harumelys
Summary: Shizuo sees a dream he doesn't like really much.


I just had to write something from these two. I ship them way too hard for my own good ;_; but they're made for each other and Izaya has his Shizuo complex as well and asdfghjkl so yeah. This fic is based on a dream I saw about a week ago. Please enjoy :D

* * *

The two men sat in the car's back seat, too close to each other for their own liking. The situation was weird, and Heiwajima Shizuo was smoking his fourth cigarette in order to calm himself down along with his storming thoughts and racing heart.

He couldn't even imagine what was going on in Izaya's mind, though he did notice that the brown-haired man had been clenching his knee for quite some time.

Shizuo couldn't see outside because the windows were darkened, and there was a black wall between the front seat and the back. He didn't have a clue where they were going, or who was driving the car. He just knew that he had awoken in this car just about ten minutes ago and Izaya had been sitting next to him.

Even though he hated himself for doing it, he said, "You have any idea where they're taking us?"

Izaya twitched at his voice, avoided his gaze and muttered, "No, none." It was weird for them both to try speaking to each other normally. That wasn't part of their… relationship, if you could call it that. "You can't even open the door? You should be able to do that, right?" Shizuo recognized a hint of hesitation in Izaya's voice, noticed how hard it was for his archenemy to say that in a normal tone.

"No, I can't," Shizuo said angrily. "I've been drugged. I barely have the power to hold this damn cigarette." His head still felt a bit heavy and his eyes did have a problem on focusing their gaze to anything. And also Shizuo's legs and arms didn't want to cooperate with him properly; he had to lower his hand to his lap because it was too weak to hold the cigarette in the air.

"Me too, they also took my knife." They sat there, one blond and one brunette, not knowing if they were really in danger or not. Shizuo had always hated to breathe the same air as Izaya, and now they were locked in a car together. At least the vehicle was moving, even though they had no clue where it was headed.

Shizuo stole a glance towards the guy he hated so much, and noticed that Izaya felt probably as bad as him: the informant was much paler than usual, and he was trembling slightly.

Of course, they had enemies (Izaya had obviously more than him) but Shizuo didn't know anyone who would want to abduct them both. Or was it just a prank? A prank someone had made? Shinra and Celty, for example?

_Nah, that doesn't sound right, _he thought. These guys were really bad, somehow he just knew that.

He kept staring at the wall in front of him. The cigarette had burn out already and he considered smoking another one when he felt a soft rustle and then weight against his left arm. It was Izaya, he had collapsed against him and was now breathing heavily, his eyes closed, and muttered something inaudible under his breath.

"H-hey," Shizuo said, feeling immediately a strong desire to push the other man away. Now he was way too close, in his personal space.

"Shut… up," Izaya whispered. Shizuo felt the hotness of Izaya's face through his shirt and he was quite startled to realize that the guy appeared to have a fever. How? Did the drug cause it? He himself didn't feel anything else than general weakness and dizziness.

Shizuo tried his best not to notice Izaya being so close, but it was useless. The furry collar of the jacket's hood tickled his neck and he resisted the urge to scratch it.

"What drug they used on you?" Shizuo asked, bewildered. "You're in much worse shape than me."

Izaya didn't respond – actually, the informant really didn't feel like being himself at all. He still kept muttering something which Shizuo couldn't make out.

Shizuo glanced at the man again and nothing prepared him for what followed.

Izaya had come closer, without him noticing, and when Shizuo turned to look at him, the blond noticed that Izaya was really close, so close that the tips of their noses touched each other.

"I… love humans," Izaya whispered hoarsely. "So every human being should love me. You included." And then, before Shizuo could answer, Izaya had pressed his lips against Shizuo's own and kissed him.

Shizuo was too astounded, too in shock to answer the kiss (not that he wanted to answer it, anyway). Izaya's lips were soft and warm, they had a distant taste of orange tea.

Izaya mumbled something against his face, and then he passed out, slumped to Shizuo's arms.

Shizuo stared at the man lying on his lap and then a loud shriek tore his ears.

* * *

Shizuo jerked awake, breathing heavily. He was in his own room, looking at the lamp in the ceiling. He could hear Ikebukuro's traffic outside. Pale glow of morning sun seeped through the curtains.

"What the hell was that?" Shizuo groaned to himself and got up from the bed. After a moment he realized that the horrible noise was actually his phone, which was ringing loudly at his desk.

"Yeah, Shizuo speaking."

"Morning, Shizuo! We got few gigs for today, so let's meet up at the usual place, it's gonna be a busy day," his employer, Tom, said cheerfully.

"Okay, see you then," Shizuo said and hung up. He went to wash his face, still suffering from a trauma the dream had caused. Why in the _hell _would he want to dream about Izaya kissing him? He hated the damn guy!

_But it was just a dream, _he reminded himself. _So there's no need to worry. _He refused to pay any other thought to it, dressed in his usual bartender clothes and got outside, putting on his sunglasses in the process.

The weather was nice, and the debt collecting went well that afternoon. The dream still bothered him somewhat, so he was more short-tempered than usual and in the end went berserk because one dude was way too annoying.

Shizuo's day turned even worse when he was on a break and just coincidentally saw Izaya staring at him from the other side of the street, wearing his usual trademark smirk.

"IZAAYAA-KUUUUN~!" The shout erupted instantly from Shizuo's throat, his blood started to boil from hate and disgust, and for the rest of the day he chased his worst enemy, set on kicking the guy's ass because of that stupid dream.


End file.
